parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Watterson Hood (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's thirty third spoof of Robin Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson as Robin Hood *Peter Perfect as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald as Maid Marian *Terrence (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Prince John *Fuzzy Lumpkins (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Sir Hiss *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Friar Tuck *Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Penelope Pitstop as Lady Kluck *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Alan-A-Dale *Walden (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy) as Otto the Dog *Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire (from The Loud House) as Trigger and Nutsy *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Skippy Rabbit *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sis Rabbit *Cream (from Sonic) as Tagalong Rabbit *S.S. Vienna (from TUGS) as Mother Rabbit *Cubby (from Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Toby the Turtle *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as the Tournament Crocodile *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Sexton Mouse *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Little Sister Mouse *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Sci-Twi (from Equestria Girls) as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller *Muriel Bagge (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Little John as a Fortune Teller *Eustace Bagge (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man *McGee as Robin Hood as a Stork *Grandpa Longneck (from The Land Before Time) as Little John as Sir Reginald Gallery Gumball smiles.png|Gumball Watterson as Robin Hood Peter perfect destop 1024.jpg|Peter Perfect as Little John Penny fitzgerald unshelled by darkelectricknightx-d7zovaf.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Maid Marian Terrence.png|Terrence as Prince John Fuzzy Lumpkins in What a Cartoon.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins as Sir Hiss Courage in The Hunchback of Nowhere.jpg|Courage as Friar Tuck Mandark (with Star Wars Set).jpg|Mandark as The Sheriff of Nottingham Penelope Pitstop rides..jpg|Penelope Pitstop as Lady Kluck Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory).jpg|Dexter as Alan-A-Dale Walden as Boco for Dora the explorer and friends thomas parody.png|Walden as Otto the Dog Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Trigger and Nutsy PercyandtheFunfair39.png|Percy as Skippy Rabbit Sigrid-TheodoreTugboat.png|Sigrid as Sis Rabbit Cream the Rabbit in Sonic X.jpg|Cream as Tagalong Rabbit Hercules&Vienna.jpg|S.S. Vienna as Mother Rabbit Cubby.jpg|Cubby as Toby the Turtle Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as the Tournament Crocodile Train crossover by jeffersonfan99-dcam0oo.jpg|Casey Jr. as Sexton Mouse (Credit Goes To JeffersonFan99) Tillie and Davy Jones.png|Tillie as Little Sister Mouse (Credit Goes To SailorMonkees92) Professor Utonium (TV Series).jpg|Professor Utonium as King Richard Sci-Twi ID EG3.jpg|Sci-Twi as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Muriel bagge courage the cowardly dog.png|Muriel Bagge as Little John as a Fortune Teller Eustace bagge courage the cowardly dog.png|Eustace Bagge as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man McGeeCLakebottom.jpg|McGee as Robin Hood as a Stork Grandpa Longneck.jpg|Grandpa Longneck as Little John as Sir Reginald Movie Used *Robin Hood (1973) Footage The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy Hanna Barbera *See-Saw to Arkansas *Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist *Why Oh Why Wyoming *Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock *Mish-Mash Missouri Dash *Idaho a Go-Go *The Baja-Ha-Ha Race *Real Gone Ape *Scout Scatter *Free Wheeling to Wheeling *By Rollercoaster to Upsan Downs *The Speedy Arkansas Traveller *The Zippy Mississippi Race *Traffic Jambalaya *Hot Race at Chillicothe *The Wrong Lumber Race *Rhode Island Road Race *The Great Cold Rush Race *Wacky Race to Ripsaw *Oils Well That Ends Well *Whizzin' to Washington *The Dipsy Doodle Desert Derby *Eeny, Miny Missouri Go! *The Super Silly Swamp Sprint *The Dopey Dakota Derby *Dash to Delaware *Speeding for Smogland *Race Rally to Raleigh *Ballpoint, Penn. or Bust! *Fast Track to Hackensack *The Ski Resort Road Race *Overseas Hi-Way Race *Race to Racine *The Carlsbad or Bust Bash Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *House of Bloo's *Good Wilt Hunting *Destination: Imagination *Shorts The Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Wubbzy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Thomas and Friends *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Paint Pots and Queens (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *A Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Very Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Three Cheers for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Angelis-UK) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Jet Plane (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Angelis-UK) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Sticky Toffee Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *James the Second Best (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dirty Work (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Triumph (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Left Luggage (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets it Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Old Reliable Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Bright Idea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Helping Hiro (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *P.A. Problems (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hasty Hannah (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cranky at the End of the Line (Mark Moraghan-US) *New Crane on the Dock (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *What Rebecca Does (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colors (Mark Moraghan-US) *Seeing is Believing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) Sonic *Chaos Control Freak *A Cosmic Call *An Underground Odyssey *A Wild Win *Party Hardly *Sunblock Solution *Running Out of Time *The Planet of Misfortune *Flood Fight *Depths on Danger *Emerald Anniversary *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Prize Fights *Cosmic Crisis *Little Chao Lost *Desperately Seeking Sonic *An Enemy in Need *Eye Spy *A Metarex Melee *Project Shadow *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Pure Chaos *Terror on the Typhoon *A Date to Forget *Revenge of the Robot *Sonic to the Rescue *Sonic's Scream Test *Satellite Swindle *Countdown to Chaos *The Light in the Darkness *Unfair Ball *The Last Resort *Defective Detectives *Shadow World *Station Break-In *H2 Whoa *Zelkova Strikes Back *How to Catch a Hedgehog *Eggman for President *Fast Friends *A Chaotic Day *A Dastardly Day *Sewer Search *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Cruise Blues *So Long Sonic *A New Start *Trick Start *A Fearless Friend *A Robot Rebels *Map of Mayhem *Galactic Gumshoes *Showdown in Space *Shadow Knows *Beating Eggman Part 1 *Spy Fly *Hedgehog Hunt *Mean Machines *Teasing Time Theodore Tugboat *George's Turn *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Emily and the Splash *Owan On the Loose *Theodore Tells A Lie *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Bedford's Big Move TUGS *Bigg Freeze Disney *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Dumbo (1941) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Mickey Mouse (2013) Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Camp Lakebottom *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Friendship Games Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movies